


Juvenile product of the working class

by BlueRabbits



Series: Peterick oneshots [14]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Teacher-Student Relationship, alpha pete, omega patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: Student patrick stump is pregnant with his teachers child





	

Patrick places a hand softly on his bump as he made his way to his next lesson, an alpha held the door for him and patrick smiled gratefully and waddled to his desk. He looked at the side and smiled at another omega soothing their own child,

His school allowed nursing omegas to bring their babies into school because they didn't want anyone to miss out on their education. Omegas were cherished and treated as equals to alphas, and no matter who the omega was mated too. No alpha messed with an omega who wasn't available, but they did protect omegas from harm,

Their class teacher or pete wentz walked in and Patrick's smile widened, he was mated to the teacher but it wasn't a problem for them because nothing could get in the way of an alpha and omegas bond. Their child must've heard pete talking because they started kicking and patrick winced, pete saw and walked toward spatrick with a worried expression,

“Are you ok baby?” He asked and patrick nodded,

“They're kicking” he said and pete smiled wide and carried on teaching his lesson.

The baby started kicking more and causing Patrick pain but he brushed it off, he knew pete could feel his pain through their bond but he encouraged pete to carry on teaching and no fuss over the omega. But that didn't stop pete from sneaking worries glances at patrick.

As soon as class ended and everyone was gone from class pete rushed towards patrick and held the omegas hand, patrick then felt a huge wave of pain go through him and he squeezed his eyes shut, letting pete hold him,

“Patrick? Whats wrong baby?” he asked and Patrick looked up at him with wide blue eyes, gasping when he felt liquid run down his legs,

“I think the baby is coming” he said in a small voice and groaned as a contraction hit him,

Pete was quick into action and carrying Patrick out of the school. He rushed to the hospital and probably broke speed rules while driving to get there and wheeled patrick in. Doctors and nurses took patrick into the birthing part designed for omegas and told pete to wait outside,

He could hear patrick screaming as he gave birth and he felt so helpless because his omega was in pain and he couldn't help him. Pete sat on the chairs outside the to and waited anxiously for someone to step out the room. It went quiet for a while but then pete hears soft crying from a baby and he felt tears spike his eyes,

A nurse walked out and smiled softly at pete and opened the door wider for him to go on through, pete was quick on his feet and made his way into the room, he stopped and smiled when he saw patrick sitting on the hospital bed, looking tired but happy and cradling a small baby in his arms. Pete could see tufts of dark hair and stepped closer to patrick. He smiled when he looked down at the baby in his arms and kissed  patrick softly,

“We have a son pete” he whispered and looked down at the sleeping baby cradled in his arms,

Patrick carefully placed the baby boy in Pete's arms and the alpha melted, holding his son for the first time. He felt the tears form in his eyes and he looked up at Patrick with the widest smile on his face,

“What should we name him?” He asked the omega,

“I've always liked the name Circe” patrick said and pete ran a finger down the baby's smooth cheek,

“Circe Jamie Wentz” pete smiled down at the boy in his arms,

Pete then carefully placed Circe in Patrick's arms and the omega pulled the baby close, Patrick rested the baby's head on his shoulder and wrapped the blanket around him and kissed his cheek, pete smiled fondly and sat on the hospital bed next to patrick and wrapped an arm around the omega,

“My beautiful family” he smiled and kissed Patrick's cheek, chuckling at the faint blush forming on his cheeks.


End file.
